fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cure X
Cure X, real name Eiji Moto, birth name Prince Regi of Themis, is a member of the Mighty Precure. Little was known about his past, even to him; however, his foster family cared for him enough to make him a brave and dedicated person. His catchphrase is "The extreme warrior! Cure X! (Kyokutan'na senshi! Cure X!)" Personality Eiji is very mature for his apparent age (although being revealed later he's actually 100 years old), having good knowledge of science, alchemy and legends. However he still presents a very childish behavior, getting excited over certain things and loving sweets. He also gets flustered easily, especially when Daisuke compliments his entrance after first removing his helmet. He also doesn't take inconvenience from anyone, knowing how to stand his ground and getting into his tormenters' mind. This particular behavior tends to keep some students away from him in fear though, so he tries not to do it much often. In his civil form, he has auburn brown hair with small silver in some parts, his eyes are golden and he dresses in a very formal way. As Cure X, his Precure persona appearance follows the henshin hero theme. Like Cure Ace from Doki Doki Precure, he appears more grownup during his transformation, his uniform is silver with bronze and gold details, his hair messy and lighter, and an X in his forhead as his symbol. In his first appearances, he used a helmet with a silver X, referencing Kamen Rider, and in a way, Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon, who also wore a mask in her first appearances. Story Eiji was one of King Baron and Queen Zoraya's twins, born with the name Regi. His family lived a happy life among the people of Themis, until Paradox Corps was created, and its purpose of avoiding mistakes in time and space was put aside by the king's brother Inon, who found despair as a source of energy being "more effective". Consumed by his envy against his fortunate brother, Inon became Lord Claw and assembled a court of followers. War exploded in Themis, the planet falling apart in ruins and despair flowing in all corners. Unable to escape the castle, the king and queen used their castle's most powerful weapon, the Master Shiewel, to reflect the despair attack and protect what was left of their home. The attack repelled Lord Claw and Paradox Corps to outside Themis and beyond space, but spent most of their energy. Too tired to leave their home, they decided they could still save Regi and Tama, and sent them away in two escape pods under cryongenic sleep before collapsing from their injuries. The two were however split from each other, Tama being found by Paradox Corps, and having her memories erased. Regi's pod however concluded its travel to Earth, and he was adopted by Oshin Moto under the name Eiji. Growing up his following years, he believed many memories he had from Themis were mere dreams, and actually wrote a journal about it, but after meeting Wan-chan, he was prove wrong and grew determined to defeat Lord Claw. Abilities Unlike the other Mighty Precure members, he uses a belt under his formal suit to transform; not only his Wonder Belt has his Shiewel, but some devices and props from his grandfather's storage, what actually makes up for him not having a special move fo his own. * Wonder Hook * Wonder Spray * Wonder Taser * Wonder Penknife He can only remain transformed for five minutes before returning to normal and having to wait for his belt to recharge. Category:Pretty Cures